


【凯源】人猫大战（全文+r18）

by Kasalyn_Mint



Category: Karroy, KasalynMint
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasalyn_Mint/pseuds/Kasalyn_Mint
Relationships: Wang Junkai | Karry Wang/Wang Yuan | Roy Wang
Kudos: 12





	【凯源】人猫大战（全文+r18）

文 / 独孤冇冇

沙雕预警

勿上升蒸煮，谢谢

今天是王源回到北京隔离的第一天，一回来就被某只小可爱飞扑抱住了裤腿。

某人在旁边露出了‘我现在真的很不开心，非常不开心，你快来哄哄我’的表情。

原因无他，就是因为王源回到来第一个抱住他的不是自己，而是新养的那只小猫咪。

王源抱起了小猫咪，然后才敷衍地抱了一下王俊凯。这一下王俊凯不止不开心了，还很酸，非常的酸。

王俊凯在一旁发散出陈年老醋的味道，王源那边却是一派温馨。

于是，王俊凯的抢人计划开始了。

——————

“源儿，你看看这个鞋子，哪个比较好？”

“你自己先看吧，我待会再来。”

→ ** **第一回合**** ——王俊凯败，小猫咪胜。

“源儿，你要吃啥，我给你做。”

“我吃什么你还不知道吗？等你做好了再叫我，我先帮小猫咪梳梳毛。”

→ ** **第二回合**** ——王俊凯败，小猫咪胜。

“源儿，小猫咪该吃东西了。”

“噢，我去给它拿牛奶。”

→ ** **第三回合**** ——王俊凯败，小猫咪胜。

“源儿，夜深了小猫咪该睡了。”

“哦，那我抱着它睡。”

→ ** **第四回合**** ——王俊凯败，小猫咪胜。

王俊凯叹了一大口气，心想：人不如猫，新的总是比旧的好啊。

然后就眼睁睁看着王源把猫抱进他们的卧室里，把他赶去了客房。

王俊凯躺在客房的bed上，思考之后应该更改计划方向，然后沉入了睡乡。

第二天王俊凯醒来后，开始实施他更改了作战方案的计划。

王源抱着猫从卧室里出来的时候，王俊凯已经把早餐准备好了。

王源把猫放下让小猫咪自己去吃东西，然后他坐在餐桌上开始吃早餐。

王源久违的跟王俊凯在一张桌上吃东西，也可能是因为刚睡醒脑袋还没完全苏醒，一开口就是“王俊凯，我真的好想你啊。”

王俊凯因为这突如其来的“表白”还懵了一下，然后感觉自己被幸福砸晕了，然而没多久就笑不出来了。

王源喝了一口热豆浆之后，彻底的醒神了，把话接了下去“更想家里的猫咪们。”

王俊凯被后面一句话打回了原形，确定等下还得照常实行计划。

吃完早餐后，王俊凯把餐桌上的碗碟杯子都端回厨房放进洗碗机里洗，王源则继续逗猫去了。

王俊凯出来的时候正好看见王源手中抱着小猫咪，腿上还坐着一只猫一手撸着。

王俊凯迅速抵达现场，把那只大猫从王源腿上扒下去，然后把小猫咪也一起拿走放到大猫旁，然后迅速换上自己，并抓着王源的手放到自己头上。

“源儿，你的人形大猫在这里呢，你只能玩（不是xD）我这只猫。”

“好好好。”王源一边rua王俊凯的头发，一边偷笑着回到。

→ ** **最终回合**** ——王俊凯胜，猫咪们败。

“今天明天后天大后天天天也只能抱着我这只猫睡。”

“好。”这次王源没憋住，直接笑了出来。

“那我们说好了。”

“好。”

“现在应该做爱做的事了。”

“好。”

王源接下话之后才发觉不对，但是为时已晚，被王俊凯直接抱着去了卧室。

【少儿不宜，请自行想象】

【少儿不宜部分已补充如下↓】

【YELLOW预警，不喜直接离开就好】

王源回过神来时，已经被脱了上衣躺在了床上。

王俊凯吻住了王源的唇，细细品尝着那丝丝甜美的味道。这个吻绵密而又漫长，王源被吻得也投入进了这场前戏。

在王俊凯感觉王源呼吸不那么顺畅之后，才恋恋不舍地结束了这个漫长的吻。唇与唇之间牵出了一条细长的银丝，气氛陡然变得愈加暧昧，卧室里的温度仿佛也提高了几个度。

王俊凯慢慢从下巴开始亲到脖子，再慢慢亲到胸前的两个小小的突起，口里含进左边的那朵茱萸，细细地吮吸起来。原本平坦的地方被吸得微微发红，看起来更加诱人、更加可口了。另一边的茱萸在王俊凯完成了左边后才被照顾到。

待两边都被津液缀得亮晶晶又微微发红之后，王俊凯才继续亲吻王源的肚脐眼，然后停在了裤裆处。那里撑起了一个帐篷，坦然地表达主人已经动了情。

王俊凯褪下了王源的裤子及内裤，把那被勒着的小可怜放了出来。前端的眼已经流出了些许液体，显得无辜又可爱。

王俊凯用手把玩着底下的两粒球体，又揉又搓的让王源前端的眼流出了更多的液体，然后把那可爱的器物含进了口中，慢慢的吞吐着，牙齿都收好了避免伤到这可爱脆弱的器物。

王源被弄得舒服的时候会哼哼几下，让王俊凯更加卖力了。王俊凯帮王源弄个出来之后，亲了亲那可爱的器物，把衣服都脱下来然后从旁边的抽屉里摸出来润滑剂和某套。

王俊凯把润滑剂挤到手上，然后把手伸向了王源的穴口，细细地帮他把皱褶都撑开、撑平了。

“源儿，帮我把套套上去行吗？”王俊凯说着露出了小猫咪般无辜的表情，王源受不了似的妥协了。

“源儿，你的人形大猫要进来了。”

“等等，王俊凯我跟你缩，你现在躺上床去，我自己来。”

“好！ㄟ(≧◇≦)ㄏ”

王源握着王俊凯的器物对准了穴口处，然后就着润滑过了的穴口慢慢把器物吞了进去。

“嗯~”

“啊~”

过于舒爽的感觉让两人同时难耐的发出了一声闷哼。

王源主动的吞着王俊凯的器物，慢慢的越吃越深，终于把整个器物都吃了进去。

适应了一会之后，王源才慢慢的动作起来，他比较喜欢这种由他掌握着主动权的姿势，让他有种“我才是这场爱的主导者”的感觉。

“啊……顶……顶到了……”

王俊凯被这声刺激得头皮发麻，很想翻身把人压在身下自己来，但他知道王源更喜欢自己动，所以便忍下了。

“嗯……哈……好大……好烫……太棒了……”

王源每次都进出都是九浅一深，显然十分享受这种感觉，每次深的时候都会碰到里面的那点，然后再发出更多令人血脉喷张的声音来。

王俊凯其实也很喜欢欣赏这样的王源，又性感又撩人，只是苦了自己，因为王源自己动并没有他掌控时那么激烈，虽然慢也别有一番滋味，但毕竟对于他而言还是比较折磨的。

王源动来动去的就是不见王俊凯有要发泄的征兆，而他已经没什么力气再自己来了，当下便有些气愤，退出些许然后重重坐下去。

“啊……好深……”

“嘶……源儿你这是要坐断我吗？”

王俊凯被这一下打断了思绪，也不敢再发散思维了。

“哼！你都不出来，我没力了。”

“噗。”

“笑啥子嘛。你快点，不然我不做了。”

“好好好。”

王俊凯扶着王源的腰换了个位置，开始了速度与激情的sex。

“啊……好快……太……太快了……”

“那源儿你喜欢吗？”

“喜……喜欢……哈……啊……”

“那不就够了。”

“源儿，你喜欢我这只人形大猫吗？”

“喜……喜欢……得……不得了……”

“那你更喜欢我还是更喜欢猫咪们？”  
  
“你……更喜欢……你……”

“好。”

王俊凯快速的顶了几十下，终于尽数发泄了出来。王源抱紧了王俊凯，也跟着发泄了出来。

王俊凯离开王源穴口的时候，王源没忍住哼了一声，差点让王俊凯忍不住再来一次。

王俊凯把王源抱到浴室里去清洗，然后再把王源抱回床上，抱着他睡觉去了。


End file.
